


Give it to me

by Rainbowthot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Boyfriends, Bruce has a small dick, Crack, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Smut, Understanding Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowthot/pseuds/Rainbowthot
Summary: Enjoy :)





	Give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> My first thorbruce fic😀

"Brucey, come on. I'm ready. Fuck me, baby. Make me feel it. I wanna limp out of the room when you're done with me."

"Uh- Thor... what?"

"I can take it, come on," Thor moans and pushes his ass back towards Bruce, his plump peach stretched and ready to be taken. 

_Well okay_ , Bruce thinks and lines himself up, carefully sliding inside Thor's exquisite heat. 

"Bruceyyyyy, what are you waiting for? Get in there!"

"I... I _am_ in there."

"Quit jesting, dearest. Fill me up, come on," Thor pleads and swings slightly his hips. Bruce pushes all the way in so that his pelvis is flush against Thor's thick, juicy buttocks. "Uh... Brucey. What's going on?"

"Uhm…It- it gets bigger when I hulk out. I swear!"

"Well, you gotta hulk out then, baby, I can't feel shit."

Bruce frowns, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Are you sure, Thor? I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm sure, I'm sure. Give it to me!"

Bruce squeezes his eyes shut and tries to concentrate, finally letting the big green guy come out. 

"Is it- is it done?" Thor asks after a few seconds, turning his head to meet Hulk's eyes. "I can't feel much difference..."

"NOW DIFFERENT."

"Eh... [_is_ it though?"](https://media1.tenor.com/images/8a8ceb2c8b436faa23ca7784d5d1d89c/tenor.gif?itemid=13334930) Thor asks, tilting his head as he tries to feel where the fuck the difference is. 

"NOW GREEN. HULK SMASH." 

And smash he does. Or at least he tries. Okay yeah, there's definitely an inch more than before, now.

"Mm yeah, now we're talking, Brucey!"

" _HULK_."

"Right right, sorry. Fuck me, you green gorgeous baby!" 

"HULK SMASH STRONGEST AVENGER!"

"Fuck, you know exactly what gets me going, baby," Thor whines, feeling his orgasm approaching. 

"THOR HOT! LIKE TINY FIRE!"

"Nghh," Thor gasps and comes all over the sheets, feeling Hulk's green little dick shoot cum inside him, as well. 

Oh yes, now _that's_ the good stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading⚡


End file.
